Sonic Generations
by Dream the Fox
Summary: The new Sonic game! Sonic Generations, however, this is my messed-up story of it MY way. It'll be random, crazy, funny, awesome, and above all, WAY PAST COOL! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello my friends!**

**Pikachu: Hi.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: For all of you who are wondering, yes, I'm going to continue my two Pokemon stories on here. However, I heard of Sonic Generations and how Classic Meets To-day. I haven't played the game yet, so I'll be making this story up as I go along. So yes, it'll suck, but I'm asking all of my loyal reads to bear with me, as most of you do. So yes, this story will most likely suck..**

**Pikachu: Never know till you type it.**

**Me: Good point..**

**Snivy: She doesn't own any characters in this story.**

**Me: Right. So to Chapter 1 then.**

**XXXX**

Chapter 1

Classic Sonic's POV

"Where do you think we are little bro?" I aked/

Tails, a brown-and-white fox kit with black eyes, who was 4 and a half years old, shurgged. "I dunno."

"Let's check that city over there," I said pointing to it.

"Okay."

"Up, over, and gone!" I said and zoomed off.

"Wait for me!" Tails yelled and flew after.

"Looks like Robuttnik hasn't been here yet," I said, looking around at the peaceful city.

:"Think again, Hedgehog."

"Me and my big mouth. Tails, go get somewher"e safe."

"Okay." He flew off.

Tails flew over to Older Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic?" he asked. "I thought you were fighting Robotnik? And how'd you get so tall?"

"Robotnik? Don't you mean Eggman?" Older Sonic asked.

There there was a _BOOM! _ and a, _"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" _from Robotnik, which could be heard from where they were at.

I zoomed up after that, grinning. "Come on, keel, let's get ou-" I stopped seeing the older me and Amy. "Whoa.. I'm seeing double!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello my friends!**

**Pikachu: Hi.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay my friends, it's time for the next awesome chapter in, SONIC GENERATIONS!**

**Pikachu: Awesome, you haven't got a damn review yet!**

**Me: Don't remind me.**

**Snivy: Give it time. You'll get one.**

**Me: Thanks Snivy. Now, as I was saying, I own NO-ONE in this story, okay? So, enjoy Chapter 2!**

**XXXXXx**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you... Me?" the older darker blue hedgehog asked, shocked his green eyes wide.

"Depends. I'm Sonic, you?"

"Same.."

"Whoa, hold on here, how can you be when I am?" I questioned, blinked my black eyes, suprised.

"Maybe Robotnik sent us into the future and they're are evil clones of us here bent on taking over the word!" Tails said, waving his arms around, his black eyes wide at the thought of that.

"...Tails, you and you're crazy mind," I sighed, shaking my head. "But the first part... Could be right. Buttnik could have sent us into the future."

Tails looked puzzled, his four and half year old mind, not understanding how yet. "How though?"

"Only one way to find out, keel," I told the brown-and-white fox kit, grinning my faumos grin. "Ask old Buttnik himself."

"Right!" Tails started to fly off, but I grabbed him and he looked back at me, another puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Hold on Tails. You can't just go FLYING to Buttnik's place. He'll have his robots just waiting for you to come and then he'll Robotize you!" I told him. "Look, just stay here with Amy, okay? I don't want you hurt."

"Yeah, but," he started, but I cut him off, knowning what he was going to say.

"I know you want to help, and you will be by staying here where I'll know you'll be safe and not out there getting hurt."

The brown-and-white fox kit looked a bit hurt at that, but he nodded anyway. "Okay."

I grinned and did a spin in the air, yelling, "Up, over, and gone!" before I zoomed off.

"Ah, the memories," the older hedgehog said, laughing, before he followed after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello my friends!**

**Pikachu: Hi.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay I'd like to thank Nate the Hedgehog for reading and reviewing my story. You rock dude!**

**Snivy: See? I told you it was only a matter of time before you got one.**

**Me: Yes, well now..**

**Pikachu: She owns NOTHING.**

**Me: Or I'd be rich right now. Now, to Chapter 3!**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Older me and I zoomed up to Buttnik's place. I looked through the window and smirked, seeing as he was looking at his mail-box that was _inside_ of his house instead of outside. This would be funny.

"Hey! Buttnik!" I called. "You're mailbox needs to be _outside_ where the mailman can see it!"

"..." The fat man picked up the mailbox and began to head outside, before he was all the way outside, he sent a glare my way. "I feel a lot smarter when you're not around, Sonic."

I smirked leaning up against the window. "Likewise."

The older hedgehog couldn't help but to only laugh that the sence before him. "Man, I forgot how funny that was."

I chuckled. "Never gets old.

"Nope!"

Scartch and Grounder then appeared outta no-where and grabbed me, smiling evilly. "Gottcha!"

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" I grinned and used my Buzz-Saw move and got out of their grip. "Slow-moos!"

I zoomed off, the older me following.

XXXXXX

I skidded to a stop. "Phew.."

Older Sonic came up. "I forgot how dumb they were."

"No kidding."

"Sonic!" the 4 and half year old Tails yelled, flying up to us and landed in front us. He looked scared, and I got worried at that.

"What's wrong little bro?"

"Something-_someone_ is coming!" he said. "And he looks like Robotnik!"

The 20 years old hedgehog blinked, knowing who the person coming was.

"Eggman."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello my friends!**

**Pikachu: Hi.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Alrighty my friends, time for the next chapter in the story.**

**Pikachu: Yep.**

**Snivy: Yeah.**

**Me: Now, let's get to it. I own NOTHING.**

**XXXXxx**

**Chapter 4**

"Eggman?" I asked, smirking. I couldn't help but to pull a joke even if I never seen this Eggman before. "More like Egghead!"

"Or Eggface!" Tails added.

I high-fived the kit. "Nice one Tails!"

He chuckled. "THanks!"

Older Sonic grinned at that. The two of us turned to him.

"So, this Egghead, he's like Buttnik, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Got a plan don't ya?" Tails questioned.

I grinned. "You know it. Come with me little bro."

I zoomed off.

"Wait for me!" he called and flew after.

The two of us came back dressed up as workers. We saw the older me talking with who we guessed was Eggman. Boy, he really _did_ look like Buttnik. Oh well, he'll be just as easy to trick then. The two of us walked over. Older me and Eggman looked at us.

"Who are you?" the fat man questioned.

"We're workers and we've come to fix your machine," I told him.

"What? But it's working fine."

"That's what they all think sir."

Tails nodded. "He's right. Let us go and have a look.."

The two of us then began to 'work' on Eggman's machine. After we were done, it started to spark and make funny noises. The two of us grinned, pleased at our work as Eggman's machine blew up and the fat man went flying into the sky and to who-knows-where.

I turned to the older me, a smirk on my face. "You were right. He _is _just like Buttnik."


End file.
